<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[星昴] 流星雨下的願望 by SyaoranFish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616919">[星昴] 流星雨下的願望</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyaoranFish/pseuds/SyaoranFish'>SyaoranFish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyaoranFish/pseuds/SyaoranFish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>星史郎先生,生日快樂哇!!! 我愛你呀呀呀呀呀 !!!!!!!! 可以吸你的血嗎? XDDDDDDD </p><p>第一次寫星昴文,決定要選一個最特別的日子,也給自己留個紀念.<br/>構思這文時沒想到&lt;東京巴比倫&gt;竟然會復辟, 真的有夢想成真的感覺, 什麼不愉快,氣憤,傷心失落的事都被沖走得一乾二淨, 仿佛世界只剩下興奮及快樂, 簡直是睡著也能笑醒的狀態... 哈哈.. 太失禮了.... </p><p>這故事跟原著沒有關係, 是另一個次元的,各人的故事. 因為被原著虐得太慘, 所以想來點甜的..<br/>各人的歲數是跟X時一樣的, 我還是比較喜歡那個時候的星史郎及昴流多一點, 而且感覺會比較切合這個故事.<br/>其實我也喜歡虐的, 但可能遲點嘗試吧.<br/>OOC應該有, 始終甜的沒可能不OOC, 我盡力了, 請各位別見怪... 能在這裡跟大家分享我對於二人的故事的想法真的相當幸福呀!!!!!<br/>有什麼意見也歡迎呀...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurazuka Seishirou &amp; Sumeragi Subaru, Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru, Shirou Kamui &amp; Sumeragi Subaru, Shirou Kamui/Sumeragi Subaru, Sumeragi Hokuto &amp; Sumeragi Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[星昴] 流星雨下的願望</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. 告白</p><p>「我喜歡你，星史郎先生。」那雙碧綠色的眼瞳直直地望著自己， 晶瑩剔透得像是能完全映照出自己的模樣，只有自己的模樣。這樣的眼眸好像比起平時更好看了呢。不知是否可以把他挖出來好好收藏？我在心底這樣想著，同時也為自己有這種想法感到驚訝，似乎從來沒有對任何東西有這種想法，很有意思呢。青年說出這句話後，臉頰及耳廓都紅起來，薄唇抿了一下，然後垂下頭，兩隻手掌交合起來，垂在前腹，默默地等待。在垂下頭的瞬間，我準確地捕捉到青年眼神中的一絲不安及期盼，好笑得我忍不住掀起一邊的唇角，昴流君真的好可愛呢，我沒有把話說出口。不是講不出口，而是深知臉皮薄的青年一聽到自己這樣說，必定會露出不好意思又難以辯駁的樣子，雖然也是很有趣，不過現在坦誠對自己表白的昴流可是從來沒有見過呢，怎麼說也想再欣賞一下。為了不影響現在的氣氛，星史郎默默地俯視頭已不能垂得更低的昴流。在過了像是一個世紀後，星史郎微微低下頭，隨意地用左手把昴流過長的劉海拂到耳背，嘴唇貼著昴流的耳邊說「那我們來交往吧？昴流君。」低沉又具有磁性的聲音在耳邊響起令昴流的身體一顫，他緩緩地抬起的頭，眼睛睜得碩大，清秀俊美的臉上露出一副不可置信的表情，還來不及反應星史郎的話，青年就被一擁入懷，紊亂的心跳撞上厚實的胸膛，二人的身軀從未如此接近，世界仿佛靜止了。</p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p>2. 約會</p><p>手持鮮花的男人甫踏進餐廳的一刻，幾乎吸引了全場女性的目光，雖然身穿黑色西裝及黑色大衣，看似非常不起眼，卻一點也遮掩不住那寛闊的肩膀及健碩的身型，更不用說那張輪廓分明的面孔，加上那眛親切的笑容及笑時會彎起來的眼,徹底地把在場的男性都比下去;除了這男人正步向的那張桌上的兩位青年。</p><p>「我不知道今天的約會除了昴流君外，還會見到別的人呢。」男人微微彎腰，把手上那束鮮紅的玫瑰花遞到穿著鬆身白色上衣，外加一件有絨毛邊的綠色外套的青年手上，姿勢優雅得無懈可擊，令在場的女性看得心花怒放。男人琥珀色的眼眸不著跡地盯了另一位青年一下，很快又把視線回到眼前人身上，打量著他那因害羞而刷紅了臉的戀人，吶，差點要比這紮玫瑰更紅了，男人這樣想著，滿意地笑了。昴流接過鮮花非常細聲地說了一聲謝謝然後又說[因為今天跟神威去了買東西，時間也差不多就想不如一起吃午餐，其實北都也來了，她剛剛去了打電話。]</p><p>「那麼熱鬧呀。」 星史郎除下大衣整理一下,徐徐地在昴流身邊坐下,表情仍然保持著微笑地望著昴流， 旁若無人。 感覺到被無視的神威瞇起眼,稍為湊近自己的哥哥說「唉，約會竟然要人等，都不知你這個男朋友是怎樣當的?送個花很了不起嗎？」神威的話絲毫沒有引起星史郎一點反應，但昴流卻異常緊張地解釋[神威呀...不是的, 星史郎先生，是我們早到了而已。 」 他差點沒用手按著神威的嘴。「神威君說得沒錯的，我應該再早點到，真對不起，昴流君。 」男人拉著青年的手，在他的手背上吻了一下，露出抱歉的神情。 昴流的臉又不自覺地紅起來，急急抽回被拉著的手放在雙腿上，抿著嘴滿臉不好意思的樣子，星史郎並沒有放過這樣的昴流，反而把手環住昴流一邊的腰，再坐近了些，在昴流的耳邊呢喃「下次我會多注意的。」昴流明顯地不懂得招架，只好低下頭讓星史郎繼續小幅度地撫摸著自己的腰，二人就維持著這樣的姿勢，沉醉在二人世界中。神威本來是想令星史郎稍為難堪一下，卻沒料到反而讓他有機可乘，都怪自家哥哥太易氹了吧？不禁在心裡反了個白眼，決定不理會他們，繼續渴著自己點的飲料。</p><p>「所以說你們剛剛去買什麼呢? 怎麼之前沒有聽昴流君你說過今天有事要做? 」好不容易星史郎終於願意放開昴流，隨手翻起餐牌的最後一頁，目光鎖定薄荷朱古力冰淇淋梳芙厘。「北都說下周六有獅子座流星雨，想大家一起去看，所以去行山用品的店看看有什麼要買。星史郎先生也能來嗎？」青年的眼眸流露出幾不可察覺的期待「下周六嗎? 我可能有個手術要做.....」 昴流的笑容瞬即僵硬起來 「是嗎? 那沒關係....」 星史郎沒等昴流說完就捉起他的手湊到自己的胸前 「不過，能夠和昴流君一起看流星雨必定相當浪漫，我又怎能錯過呢？我會想辦法調時間的。 」「真的嗎? 不會太麻煩嗎? 」「為了昴流君，我就是赴湯蹈火也行的。 」 琥珀色的眼睛深深凝視著碧綠的眼眸，彷彿能看透昴流似的，青年受不了那麼灸熱的目光，別過了臉道「 請不要開我的玩笑了，星史郎先生。 」 坐在旁邊的神威受不了這樣的氣氛再次在心裡反了個大白眼... </p><p>「我才走開了一下子,怎麼好像錯過了什麼精彩好戲？」一把爽朗的女聲突然落下，正好打破了這個有點甜蜜又尷尬的氣氛, 在眼前的是和昴流長得非常相似,身穿粉紅色連身蓬蓬裙加黑色皮革外衣的北都, 昴流及神威的長姐,皇家的女孩。「 你好呀北都, 想不到今天會見到你呢。 」 「你是不想看到我吧, 你這個小氣的男人。 」 「怎麼會呢, 只是我記得前天才在我診所見到你和昴流一起來探我班呢。 」「 還不是因為你們交往後就整天痴在一起, 我已經很久沒有和昴流吃晚飯了, 才會直接去找你們。 」北都雙手插腰一點也不想要放過眼前這個看似好相處但實質霸道到不行的男人。「北都你不是也很忙嗎?時裝周應該快到了吧?  」星史郎仍然氣定神閒，稍為站起來，伸手邀請北都在對面的位子坐下。北都爽快地坐下，眼神掃過弟弟們,立時意會到現場的狀況，「還好吧.你們好像已經在說下周的獅子座流星雨啦？」「是呀，想不到北都對觀星那麼有興趣呢。 」 「你不知道嗎? 今年的獅子座流星雨會很盛大呀，只要去比較空曠的地方,肉眼都看到了! 所以啦,我決定要跟我兩位親愛的弟弟去奥多摩看看~你也會來吧?到時來車我們去吧。 」北都取過剛剛已拜托神威幫她點了的士多啤梨窩夫開始不客氣地大啖大啖地放進口裡。「當然沒問題啦，姐姐大人叫到，我會準備好的。 」「北都，星史郎先生未必一定有空的， 他可能要做手術。 」「昴流你放心吧，他一定能安排到時間跟我們去的，我才不相信你男友會讓我們在周末獨佔你呢。 」北都用凌厲的眼神盯了星史郎一下，又揚了下手安撫有點緊張的弟弟，星史郎見狀不由得仰頭大笑，沒有表態。昴流一向不知道這二人如何能互相吐嘈又能相處得來，也就沒多理會了。四人在餐廳再留多一會就分道揚鑣，神威雖然千萬個不願放二人去約會，但礙於家中還有一大堆作業未處理，只好先行回家，臨走時還一副生離死別般，雙手捉著昴流的手要他早點回來替他補習，其實只是想把哥哥留在自己身邊，呀，不是，是要遠離名叫櫻塚星史郎的大灰狼。在神威心目中昴流就是那個無知的小紅帽女孩，自己總有一天會像獵人一樣把自家哥哥從大灰狼手上救回來。可是，神威不知道的是，他哥哥才不是無知的小紅帽女孩，反而更像是主動撲向燈火的飛蛾呢。</p><p>=========================================================================================</p><p>3. 情人</p><p>吃過晚飯後，二人肩並肩漫步到台場海濱商場外的戶外觀景廣場，從這裡可以眺望到彩虹大橋。一到夜晚，被打燈裝飾得多姿多采的大橋，與東京持續增加的高樓大廈相輝映，總是能吸引到很多情侶在這裡聊天談心。好不容易找到一個比較寧靜的角落，二人在長椅上坐下了。剛剛走過來時途經那麼多情侶不禁令昴流回想起昨晚北都問自己和星史郎發展得怎樣？雖然和星史郎先生成為戀人已經一個多月，但昴流仍然攪不清二人之間的關係是怎樣，他們是比平時見得更密，也多了一些拖手及摟腰的行為，但基本上的相處還是跟以前沒什麼分別，在告白後他也沒有聽到星史郎對交往有什麼感覺，甚至到近來才發現自己對星史郎的了解比起星史郎對自己的了解少很多。中午時北都之所以會跟著來就是因為他早些天跟最親密的姐姐把以上的感受說了遍， 北都就自告奮進跟著來看看了，並在離開餐廳前叮囑昴流要快點撲倒星史郎，弄得青年尷尬不已，幸好星史郎剛好在結帳沒有聽到他們的對話。 星史郎敏銳地察覺到昴流沉靜中的一絲困擾，抬起左手輕柔地搭在青年的左肩上再擁向自己 「有些什麼事困擾你嗎？可以跟我說的嗎？」昴流搖搖頭，「我在想要怎樣才稱得上是情侶呢？」「昴流君怎麼會有這個疑問呢？」「我覺得大家拍拖的時候都做著相同的事，去逛街去睇戲吃飯，但這些跟朋友不是都會做嗎？那在旁邊的人跟朋友有啥分別？」「所以說昴流覺得單憑兩人做的事不足以印證二人是情侶的身份嗎？」男人放開了本來搭在戀人肩上的手，把整個身轉向戀人，認真地等待青年接下來要說的話。「我只是覺得大家對於情侶間要做的事好像有一套既定的模式，做些什麼，不做些什麼，都很公式化，而且沒有跟足就會被視為不愛對方，事實上對方心裡想些什麼都知道了嗎？就好像。。」昴流欲言又止的，男人微微傾身把手放在昴流的大腿上，少少鼓勵著「就好像？」「就像我不知道這樣跟星史郎先生出來逛街吃飯是不是星史郎真正想跟情侶做的事，我不知道你真正的想法，我害怕你其實不想這樣做的，我不想你勉強自己。」男人愣了一下，然後垂下眼簾嘆了口氣道「昴流君果然很溫柔呢。」隨即把昴流整個人摟住，下顎輕輕抵住戀人的後肩位，青年對於男人突然親暱的行為有點反應不過來，良久後才意識到，並緩緩地抬起雙手，回抱了男人寛闊的背脊，二人就這樣沉寂了好一會兒，只剩下對岸彩虹大橋的橋塔上柔和的白光及長椅上豔紅的玟瑰花陪伴二人。</p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p>4. 倒下</p><p>「可惡呀!為什麼會下大雨的呀？」北都把身上的大衣除下蓋過頭，試圖阻止更多的雨水打到身上，可是雨勢大到不行，加上她穿上的是有微踭的長靴，讓她不敢跑得太快，才下了幾分鐘的雨就已經令她全身濕透...實在狼狽不已，其餘三人雖然可以跑得更快，但都心照不宣地只比北都跑快兩步。好不容易各人終於跑到一個避雨亭，北都找個位置坐下來除下長靴，把它倒轉使積聚在裡頭的雨水傾瀉出來「嗚，我對CHANEL靴呀。」神威把綿質外套除下來對摺扭捏盡量把水都擠出來，再走近姐姐那邊看看有沒有要幫忙。昴流及星史郎都穿上了帶帽的乾濕褸，衣料本來就不易積水，比較好處理。星史郎把頭稍微伸出亭外仰望著那被烏雲佈滿的天空，看樣子一時三刻都不太可能會停雨。「我想雨還要下一段時間，不如我步行去取車，然後從另一邊的馬路駛過來接你們？」男人這樣建議。「也好吧，我們在這等你，我已經不想再行了。」北都接過神威給自己的小手帕抹去臉上的雨水。「我跟你一起去。」「不要緊呀，昴流君可以在這等我。」「可是，我想跟你一起去。」昴流有時會露出像這種不容拒絕的表情，星史郎知道這代表他不會妥協。「那走吧，把不需要的東西先留在這吧，以免弄濕。」接著，二人就急步沿湖岸向山下走，雨勢仍然相當大，但沒有阻礙二人的步伐，正當二人路過一條石橋時，突然有一群野豬向他們衝過來，峽窄的橋面容不下那麽多的人和動物，星史郎一個側身避過了那群野豬，可是跟在後面的昴流發現自己的位置並沒有足夠的空間讓他閃身，加上天雨路滑，竟然踏空了,身子向橋的圍欄倒下，眼看著自己快要掉下橋時，突然感到自己的腰間傳來微溫的手推了自己一下，整個人又重新穩住在橋面，正要疑惑發生什麼事時就看到星史郎代替他掉下橋了。「星史郎！」</p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p>5. 願望</p><p>昴流沿著橋下的鐵梯小心翼翼地爬下去，其實橋身並不算高，但看著星史郎因為救自己而掉下的恐懼感加上大雨阻礙視線讓昴流感覺好像怎樣也到不了橋底，這刻他只想快點去到那人的身邊，確保他安然無恙。終於他來到雜草叢生的橋底，他一邊奮力推開身旁高大的灌木一邊大叫戀人的名字，那顫抖的聲音夾雜著雨聲響徹橋底。此刻他腦子一片空白，雙腳無意識地繼續向前行。他能感到自己的心臟跳得異常地快，彷彿下一秒就要衝出身體。然後，泛起一點水霧的綠眼睛捕捉到前方有點光芒在搖晃著，他加緊腳步向火前行，終於，他看到個人影，是星史郎呢。當他走近後發現星史郎半躺在地上，上身貌似沒大礙，但腳部看來有點不自然。他顧不得地上的泥濘，雙膝跪在星史郎旁邊急切地問「你怎樣了？你沒事嗎？」星史郎從遠處看到昴流時還心想著昴流沒事實在太好了，但在聽到戀人顫抖的聲音及看到他泫然欲哭的臉時，頓時笑不出來。「我的昴流，你怎麼哭了？」星史郎緩緩伸手撫上昴流那不知被雨水打濕還是滿佈淚水的臉，有點過冷呢。「我....我，對不起，星史郎，都是我不好。你是為了救我才掉下來的。我....我不知道為什麼好難過。」「我的昴流，別難過，我沒事呀，這是我想做的事，跟昴流沒關係的。別說對不起好嗎？」「我不想看到你為我受傷。 」「我只扭到點腳踝，沒事的。反而是你」星史郎牽起昴流的手端詳着，皺了皺眉「 你的手都流血了。」原來昴流剛剛推開那些灌木時太心急，被粗糙的樹枝弄傷流著血也沒有理會。「為什麼你總是那麽照顧我卻不讓我擔心你? 」昴流猛地撥開星史郎的手，很激動地問。星史郎從來沒有見過這樣激動的昴流，一時之間也不知道要說些什麼，只好靜靜地凝視自己的戀人。此時雨勢開始止住了，只餘下零星的雨滴從四周的葉上落下，微弱的月光不再被雲層掩蓋，又再次照著黑暗的地面，讓二人可以較為清楚地看到彼此的表情。昴流冷靜過後再次抬頭認真地望著星史郎。「我知道星史郎先生你什麼都做得很好，非常可靠，從來不用別人掛心，可是作為你的男友的我，還是很希望成為一個能被你依賴的人呀。你的所有感受，所有苦惱，所有快樂，所有悲傷，我都好想好想知道呀。所以請不要對我隱瞞你的感受吧。」那對晶瑩剔透的眼睛又再次清晰地映照出自己的身影，星史郎頓時感到一陣陌生的暖意拂過心頭，他暗自驚訝眼前的昴流總是能給他平淡無聊的生活帶來如此這般特別的經歷。「我現在才發現我比我自己以為的更愛你呢。」男人把自己雙手放在青年那捏緊了的拳頭，感受著青年身體上輕微的顫抖，他嘗試著把手握住戀人的手指，一點點地鬆開對方的拳頭，讓對方的手跟自己的緊握著。「或許，在我心底裡總是很害怕自己不是昴流最特別的人，因為在昴流身邊總是有很多人，不像我。所以我無時無刻都想成為一個令你開心快樂的男人，我以為這樣才能令你多點看著我。其實我也好想在昴流面前傾訴我的苦惱，不知道你願不願意聽呢？」昴流緊繃的眉頭在聽到星史郎這樣的表白後總算緩過來「當然沒問題啦，我隨時隨地都在你身邊的，星史郎。」昴流這時展現出一個任何時候都沒有看過，最真誠最溫暖的笑靨，而星史郎亦用同樣的笑容回應他最親愛的戀人，無聲仿有聲似的，彼此皆希望把這一刻的默契印在腦海中。就在這時，澄澈的夜空劃過一束束星光，縱使是轉瞬即逝，仍好不美麗，二人不約而同地俯視那密集如綿雨般落下的流星「是流星雨呢，星史郎。」「是呢，總算看到了。」突然間星史郎似乎想到了什麼，一雙琥珀色的眼眸慎重地凝視著他的戀人「我的昴流，此時此地，你有什麼願望嗎？」昴流頓了頓，臉頰泛紅地說「我想要。。星史郎的吻」聽到這樣率直的要求，星史郎不由得從心裡感嘆自己喜歡上的人確是非常可愛，他把手再度撫上昴流的臉頰，指頭輕柔地慢慢移上耳廓再繞到耳背，那搔癢的觸感惹得昴流的身體一陣麻痺而微微向後傾，可是男人另一隻旋即環過青年的腰，不容對方退縮。</p><p>「那麽，如你所願。」</p><p>在聽到這個回答的瞬間，昴流只感到雙唇被什麼柔軟的東西印上，他閉上眼，凝聚在眼角的淚再次流下，二人在星空下交換了一個吻，一個屬於情人間真正的吻。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>歡迎加我Instagram: syaoran_fish</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>